


Baby Of Mischief

by alliekatt314



Series: One Shots [13]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom, Thor (Movies), Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Baby, Background Relationships, Big Brother Tony, F/M, Genderfluid Bucky, Genderfluid Bucky Barnes, Genderfluid Character, Loki Does What He Wants, M/M, Natasha Romanov Knows Everything
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-25
Updated: 2015-07-25
Packaged: 2018-04-11 05:34:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4423340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alliekatt314/pseuds/alliekatt314
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You're pregnant with a god baby and your big brother Tony is super protective.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Baby Of Mischief

**Author's Note:**

> This was requested on my tumblr mrsnatasharomanov

A Baby Of Mischief

 

For @georgiousophia

 

Loki Laufyson x Reader 

 

_________________________________

 

"How's my beautiful innocent flower of a sister doing this morning?" Tony asks and rubs my shoulder. I stiffen and sit straight up. Don't look guilty don't look guilty. 

 

"I'm doing great!" you say way too quickly. 

 

"Okay that's good" Tony mumbles and grabs the milk carton from the fridge. 

 

"I have to go like right now" you say and run out. 

_________________________________

 

You feel nauseas so you stop by the bathroom for a quick morning puke just like every other day. You've gotten used to it for the most part. The thing you aren't used to is the random magical things happening around you all the time. 

 

Sometimes it's just green sparks. Others its your body completely changing into another girl, things levitating by you, you starting to glow, or the best one is when the baby out of nowhere lowers your body temperature like twenty degrees! 

 

Sometimes you really hate your godly boyfriend.   
_________________________________

 

"(Y/N) have you told your brother Anthony of our child yet?" Loki asks and kisses your neck. 

 

"No he's super protective and just this morning he called me an innocent flower" you groan and chomp into a pickle. You have never liked pickles but they're just so appealing currently. "I don't want him to be disappointed in me. On this world children before marriage is frowned upon and I'm slightly young to have children." 

 

"I see well you must say soon. Before our child makes itself known" Loki points out clicking his tongue. "Remember I am always here for you." Your roll your eyes and stare at his green ones. He is really a very pretty man. 

_________________________________

 

Domesticity has treated him right. He looks so yummy with a ponytail, green t-shirts, and the skinniest skinny jeans. 

 

Of course you have something to do with his fashion choices. 

 

_________________________________

 

"Have you noticed some big off with (Y/N) lately?" Tony asks Natasha your closet confidant. 

 

"If I did I've been swore to silence" Natasha quips. 

 

"So you do know something!" Tony exclaims and leans in closer to Natasha. She remains stoic and posed. 

 

"Of course I know something. I know everything around here. I know Clint and Pietro are boning, I know Bucky is discovering them-self in gender fluidity, and I know Steve has the hots for you" Natasha whispers gazing directly into Tony's gaze. "Now what is it you wanted to find out?" 

 

"Okay you're scary first off. Secondly Pietro and Clint like Clietro? Or Hawksilver? That's kind of sweet. Third slide Bucky a credit card if they want a new wardrobe. Fourth Stevie has got the hots for me!!! I'm gonna have to act on that. Lastly don't dodge the question what's up with my sister?" 

 

"I'm only going to say one thing. Mortal condoms aren't for godly dicks." 

 

_________________________________

 

"You're pregnant" Tony states without question. You jolt and the vase floating by you falls to the ground shattering. "With Lokis kid."

 

"What no!" you lie and step I front of the glass. Tony raises and eyebrow and you sigh deeply. "Okay yes."

 

"Why didn't you tell me?" 

 

"I was worried you'd be disappointed" you admit looking at the floor ashamed. "I was also scared you'd kill my baby daddy." Tony's face softens and he wraps his arms around you I'm a bear hug. 

 

"I'm not disappointed in you. I could never be disappointed in you. But about the second thing. I might kill him" 

 

"Tony!" 

 

"Okay but he better stay with you. If he leaves I'm gonna her to kill him" Tony threatens. 

 

"I can assure that I love her and will not leave as long as I live" Loki vows suddenly appearing next to me. 

 

"Loki If I were you I'd run" you remark casually. Loki glances at Tony's hard glare and sprints from the room disappearing in greens smoke seconds later. 

 

"I love my godly boyfriend."

**Author's Note:**

> I do one shot requests just comment


End file.
